


Summer camp ×discontinued×

by Suyo_markhyucknomin



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: ChenJi, Fluff, I tried to make it funny, Luwoo, M/M, Minor Jaeyong, Minor doil, Minor yuwin, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Summer Camp, a bit crack, mark is soft, markhyuck, minor JohnTen, nomin, renyang, xiaohen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26081923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suyo_markhyucknomin/pseuds/Suyo_markhyucknomin
Summary: A summer camp will fill with laughter and tears again this years. Taeyong as the head facilitator have to make sure all the participants having fun and safe.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Liu Yang Yang, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le, Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moaniee_choi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moaniee_choi/gifts).



> I don't know how summer is cause i live in Malaysia :/ but i will still try my best to write about summer camp based on movies and stories i've read and watch before. Hope you guys like it. I don't know when i could post the next chapter but let us just wait for it then ㅋㅋㅋ.. Comments and kudos always welcomed and it will help me to boost my brain to do better work <3 see u soon (^.^) 
> 
> and to moaniee_choi, i hope u will love this? Hehehe..

"Oh my god.. I can't believe Mr Moon will give us a ton of homework for this summer! Seriously, who will done all of this by the end of summer?" Jisung frustratedly whining when he sit together with his group friends at the caferia. His friends just rolled their eyes at Jisung. 

"Jisung, if you keep complaining like that, the first thing you know that will happen to you is your mouth full of sands" Jeno threatened Jisung as he eyed at the boy with eyes full of annoyed. Jisung gulped down his saliva. He raise both of his hands in surrender. Mark, Yangyang and Hendery hide their grin with shoving more food into their mouth. Seeing how Jisung their maknae on top lose with Jeno look amusing for them. Jisung is Jeno's cousin while Mark and Jeno is half brother. They start be friend with Hendery and Yangyang on third grade in high school. 

"Do you guys still remember Mr Lee promised on bringing us to his wife school camp?" Yangyang suddenly spoke earning all his friends attention on him including Jeno and Jisung that still arguing about the homework. 

"Oh, yeah. When is the camp start?" Hendery asked. 

"I don't clearly remember about that.. Maybe a week after summer holiday start. It's better if we visit Mr Lee and asked about this at him" Yangyang suggested. The other just nodded agreeing. 

***

Mark, Hendery, Jeno, Yangyang and Jisung all enter Mr Lee office with smile. They politely bow and greet their favourite teacher. Mr Lee greet them back with a warm smile. 

"How can i help you boys?" Mr Lee asked when they all look at each other waiting for anyone to speak first. Mark as the oldest among them clear his throat. 

"Sir, we wanted to ask about the camp you mention to us last week.. Can we join it?" Mark grin widely that Mr Lee afraid will rip his mouth. Mr Lee silence for awhile while tapping softly his pen on the desk. All the boys nervously waiting for his response. 

"Okay. Make sure you all come at my house on 28th June, early morning at 6. I will drive you all there later" said Mr Lee still with his usual friendly smile. All the boys cheered happily before thanking Mr Lee. 

"Hey Mark hyung, did you saw my blue sock?" Jeno asked a night before the camp. He enter Mark's bedroom with look on his face hinting that he was so excited. Mark that has done packing all his important belongings to bring for the camp, peer up his head from the bathroom. He was washing his face when Jeno suddenly call his name. 

"No I didn't.. Go asked mom" Mark shooed Jeno out from his room to continue on washing his face. Jeno just grumble as he walk out from his brother room. 

"MOM! DID YOU SEE MY BLUE SOCK?!" 

Mark laugh at how loud Jeno's voice. He know Jeno really excited to go the camp, so do he. He never go once so using this chance, maybe he can gain more friends. And maybe, he can meet with his love life, who knows... 

Mark, Jeno and Jisung walk together to Mr Lee's house. It only takes them 5 minutes since Mr Lee's house just far two block from theirs. They keep talking about their night before sleep last night and talk about their excitement. Just when they are about to arrive at Mr Lee's house, they met their other two friends, Hendery and Yangyang. They have a bright smile for such an early day. 

"Wow, you guys really bring so many things, huh?" Jeno said to Hendery and Yangyang as they walk side by side together to Mr Lee's house. Yangyang grinned. 

"Of course. My boyfriend said that we will going to have so many activities there" Yangyang replied as he walk ahead from them. All his friends look at each other except Hendery. He already know about Yangyang's boyfriend since they grew up together. 

"Boyfriend? Do you have boyfriend?" Jisung asked as he stare Yangyang's bag. Yangyang only nodded. 

"How you guys meet? Did he go to our school?" Mark curiously asked him. Yangyang stop walking and turn to look at his friends. 

"Remember the boy i told you all that i met when i first come to Seoul? The one who live beside my parents house" the three boys nodded their head enthusiastically. Hendery just giggle at their interested faces. "He study at Mrs Lee school and teach me some of Korean phrase and etc.. He also teach Hendery gege.. Both of us learn from him since my boyfriend moved here when he was 10 years old. That's how we meet" Yangyang explain to the three poor boys who never knew about Yangyang's life. Hendery who stand next to Jeno, hug the boy shoulder. 

"You should meet him later. He is just same age with you but for a good warning, never make him mad" Hendery dangerously smile at Jeno making the boy gulp. Jisung laughed at Jeno's expression. 

"Guys, let us go now or Mr Lee will leave us" Mark said to the others. He lead guide the way for them. All of them are so excited for the summer camp. 

•••

"This is so cool!!" Yangyang and Jisung exclaim in unison as they step out from Mr Lee's car. The others follow after them. Mr Lee walk out from the car with a warm smile. Warm as the summer day. He helps the boys taking out their bags and guide them to the main house for registering their name. Mark looked around and feel refresh as he breath in the fresh air around the camping area. He beam a happy smile as he turn his face to see how excited their maknaes are. 

*skip time* 

Mark was designed to stay in the same tent with a tall and loud boy name Lucas. Since they are just same age, they easily become friends once they meet each other. Meanwhile Jeno share tent with Jisung because the younger didn't want to stay with anyome else, Hendery share tent with another chinese boy name Xiaojun and Yangyang being a lucky boy cause he got to share tent with his boyfriend. 

Mark and Lucas comfortably talk about themselves while organising their belongings when suddenly a voice from speaker surprised them. 

"ATTENTION TO EVERYONE! BEFORE 3 PM, I WANT ALL OF YOU ARRIVE AT THE BIG YELLOW CANOPY FOR OUR FIRST BRIEFING! ARRANGE YOUR THINGS NOW AND BE THERE IF YOU DIDN'T WANT TO GET ANY PUNISHMENT!" 

The loud sound making them scared. This person really know how to make them fear. Mark let out his head from the tent to look his surrounding. When he tilt his head to his left, he meet a beautiful eyes that was staring at him. He cannot look anywhere when the boy just staring at him. Mark didn't know what to do as the eyes feel like it was holding a whole universe in it. Mark was hypnotised just by staring at the eyes. Lucas noticed Mark look like has been froze by something and snap his thoughts with a soft slap on his back. 

"Yow dude, are you okay?" Lucas asked making Mark flinched. He turn to see Lucas looking a bit worried when he suddenly quite. 

"I-i am f-fine" Mark smile reassured at Lucas before looking away at the boy with beautiful eyes again but the boy already gone. Mark frown. Did he just saw a ghost in this noon? Seriously?! Mark must be going crazy now. Mark then continue finishing his undone work earlier. 

"Hyung, what are you looking at?" Chenle asked Donghyuck once he noticed the older looks distracted by something. He never see Donghyuck acted that way. He stare at something intensely as if his life really depend on it. Donghyuck absentmindedly glance at Chenle. 

"I.. erm.. Nothing. Let us take rest before we meet the others" Donghyuck smile reassure that makes Chenle relief. Donghyuck lay his body on the thin mat as he stare at the tent roof remembering how he was fascinated with the boy he just saw just now. For the first time, his heart beat going wild and he also could feel the butterfly in his stomach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if you find any grammatical errors.. English is not my first languange


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if this good or not.. Hope u like it? And fyi, they will be spending one week at the camp.. That's all.. Bye ;)

As they were told to, all the participants gathering under the big canopy in the camping area. The teens are around 15-19 year old. They looks so excited for their first activity for today. Mark stand close to his friends while looking around just to observe everyone surround him. All of sudden Jeno tapped his shoulder. He glance at Jeno that was already pointing at Mark's left with his index finger. Mark turn to the direction Jeno pointing at. Once again, he met the beautiful and starry eyes he might start to get interested to. The boy gives him a soft smile before averting his gaze to his friends. Mark was stunned by the sudden smile. He didn't even get a chance to smile back. Mark want the boy to glance at him again but disrupt by Taeyong, the head facilitator voice. He stood in front everyone with microphone in his hand. 

"Welcome to SM camp. My name is Lee Taeyong and i am the head facilitator and this is my assistant Doyoung, the one who in charge of announcing any announcement. Alongside me are Johnny, the one who is in charge of making sure everyone in safe in this camp, Taeil, the one who organise every games in this camp, Ten, he will help you all throughout the activity so you can asked him everything you need to know, Jaehyun, he is just another facilitator to guide you throughout the camp with Yuta, Winwin and Kun. Don't be shy to asked anything from us" 

Taeyong ended his speech with a small smile. All the participants clapped their hands. Taeyong hand over the microphone to Ten that was standing next to Johnny. Jisung that was standing next to Hendery nudge the older's side. 

"Hyung.. Is that Mr Moon Taeil?" He whispered near to Hendery's ear. The older nodded with a small smile. Jisung expression change from confuse to terrified. He was afraid if Taeil somehow saw him summer joining this camp, he will might get detention after school. Taeil may seems like a nice guy but you never know how he is when he is in the school. 

"This year's camp, there are 18 participants and that means you will all be divided into groups with the total each group has 6 person. Now everyone line up into two lines in front me" with a quick move, all the participants line up as what Ten told them to. "All right, from this shorty Chinese guy" he pointed his index finger at Chenle that was standing at the end of the long line "say 1 and the next person have to continue until 3, okay?" Ten said in sweet voice making all the teens smile. They shout yes made Ten delighted. 

Once all the teens done with Yangyang at the end, Ten asked them to gather in front Jaehyun and Kun for number 1, Yuta and Winwin for number 2 and Ten and Johnny for number 3. Mark who got number three walk toward Ten and Johnny. Johnny greet Mark with a warm smile. 

"Hey, are you Mark Lee, the captain of basketball team from Neo City high school?" Johnny asked. Mark hastily nodded with an awkward smile. 

"It's nice to meet you bro" Johnny said in English. Mark replied back in English. The two was so immersed in their conversation that they didn't even realise there is 6 people staring at them. Ten was the one to snap them. 

"Boys, please talk in korean. By the way we have things to do soon" Ten sassily said loudly making the two boys smile shyly. Ten have this motherly vibes that makes people obey and afraid of him. Mark rubbed his nape when he saw the boy who caught his eyes earlier staring at him. Mark looked away to hide his red face. 

"Now everyone, we will start with icebreaking session. Before you introduce yourself to your group mate, stand up and say your name, age, hobby and ability. After all of you have done with that, your facilitator will tell you what to do next. Okay, now pay attention to your groups" 

The three groups gather far away from each other didn't want to disturbing the others self introduction. Mark's group sat in a circle while looking at Ten and Johnny waiting for their command. 

"Let us start now. How about Mark go on first?" Johnny said as he eyed Mark with a mischievous smile. Mark nervously stood up and tried to look at everyone faces in his group. Lucky for him, there is Hendery and Lucas in his group to ease his anxious a bit. 

"Hi, erm, my name is Mark Lee. I erm,, 19 and i love writing songs, listening to Bruno Mars's songs and i can rap" Mark said with a shy smile earning applause from his group mate. After Mark is Lucas, Hendery, a blonde hair boy name Jungwoo, and a black haired boy name Xiaojun. The certain boy who Mark's has eyes on are the last one. The boy stand up and show everyone his bright smile. 

"Hello, my name is Lee Donghyuck, 18 and i love Michael Jackson. Who dislike MJ is stupid asshole" the boy innocently introduce himself. Mark unconsciously smile admiringly at Donghyuck. "And lastly.. I love singing, thank you!" Donghyuck ended his cute and bright introduction of himself with brighter smile. Everyone seems adore him. He looks like a big sun shining that makes everyone fall for him. Ten clapped his hands happily once Donghyuck sit again beside him. 

"That was great, Hyuckie" Ten pinched the said boy's cheek earning a cute glare from the younger. "Since everyone already done and your break is in another 30 minutes, how about you asked questions to each other?" Ten told them with his sweet smile. The boys listen to him. 

"J-Jungwoo hyung ?" Lucas shyly asked the blonde hair boy. The said boy smile like an angel as he nodded at Lucas. It makes Lucas blushes hard. His heart feel it will bursted out in any minute just because of the smile. 

"W-what is your f-favourite color?" He asked. Mark noticed the pink tint on Lucas's cheek and decide to tease him. "Stop blushing bro" he whispered in Lucas's ear. Lucas playfully push him away and it only makes Mark laugh. Ten and Johnny already left awhile ago so he feel a little bit free to tease his new friend. What Mark didn't realise is Donghyuck was observing him with heart eyes. 

"Dork" Donghyuck muttered under his breath before avert his gaze to Jungwoo and Lucas conversation. Hendery and Xiaojun was speaking in Chinese so Donghyuck didn't want to bother forcing himself to understand their language. The first session finally ended 30 minutes later. All the teens return back to their tent waiting for being called for dinner.


End file.
